Shy Little Randy Orton
by LegendKillerRKO
Summary: Randy Orton is shy around girls especially around the divas, but inside he likes somebody but is too afraid to tell her.He thought she never noticed him, or does she, and almost every diva is in love with him, how will poor little Randy make it through hi
1. Randy Orton is Shy?

"So Randy, are you going to the club with us tonight?" asked John.

Randy shrugged, "I don't know." He said.

"Come on, it will be fun, and plus you might meet a girl there." Said John as he put his wristband on to get ready for his match.

"I'll think about it." Randy said as he walk out of the locker room.

Randy then headed to the catering room. As he step in he saw divas and super stars in there. It is true that Randy is a very funny person, and he got the looks but deep inside he like someone but he was too afraid to tell her, and he is pretty shy around girls.

"Hey Randy over here." Said Shawn as Randy join him.

" So you and Hogan huh." Said Shawn drinking his soda.

"Yeah, I mean I have been a huge fan of him since I started watching wrestling and it will be an honor to face him at Summerslam." Said Randy

"Well, I got to tell you Hogan he is one tough guy." Said Shawn.

"Yeah, I got to go my match is coming up." Said Randy getting up.

As Randy was going out of the door he bump into Candice Michelle.

"Oh, Hi Randy." Said Candice smiling

Uh, Hi." He said quickly and left feeling so stupid.

Candice smiled. "Hey Candice come on and help us clean up." Called Maria.

"Now why are you smiling.?" Asked Torrie.

"Well I bumped into Randy Orton." She said as everybody shot up.

"So?" asked Lita.

"I don't know he seems shy." Said Candice.

"What Randy Orton the Legend Killer is shy around girls." Said Lita

"Well maybe that's how he is." Said Trish.

"Well I am going to find out." Said Candice grinning.

"Candice the boy is only 22 years old okay leave him alone now come on, you don't wanna play him." Said Victoria.

"Who said any thing about playing." Said Candice as she walked out.

What Randy didn't know that almost every diva is in love with him.

Author's Note: Okay now tell me what you guys think, oh and don't worry Candice is not the girl in his heart but he is still shy, but you know Candice she will do anything to get the things she want, oh and I make Randy 22 in here, And please review and tell me what you guys think. Who is the girl in Randy's heart?


	2. The Bet

Randy pose as he just won the match and walk backstage, a few superstars were greeting him.

"So are you going," said John from behind his back as Randy turn around.

"Going where?" he asked.

"You know the club," John said.

"Uh, yeah sure," Randy said not really wanting to go, he couldn't even imagine if a girl was hitting on him he couldn't even imagine what he was going to do. Then Randy thought of her and smiled, she might be there he thought.

"Okay, I'll see you at the parking lot in one hour," John said and left while Randy went into his locker room, took a shower and changed then he head to the parking lot.

As Randy waited for John he heard giggles and laughter coming down from the parking lot, as Randy turn he saw a bunch of RAW divas. Randy then decided to hide but couldn't think of anywhere as he just stood there, his heart was beating so fast.

"Yeah I know I mean did you see the look on her face," said Trish laughing with the divas. They stop laughing when they saw Randy standing there sweating, as they head over to him.

Man please don't come over Randy thought as he noticed them coming over.

"Hey Randy," Trish said.

"Hey," Randy said feeling very uncomfortable.

"Why are you sweating?" asked Lita.

"Uh, I think it's just hot in here," Randy said.

"How can it be hot in here if they have a air conditioner," said Candice smiling.

"Well, maybe it's just me," said Randy sweating even more.

"Oh, ok then, are you going to the club?" Torrie asked him.

"Um, yeah," he said feeling so hot.

"Randy one question, why do you feel so nervous when we are around you?" asked Trish showing a bit of her cleavage.

Randy look a bit and suddenly he feel like he was on fire.

"Uh- I gotta go," Randy said as he walk off, wiping off his sweat as the girls laugh.

"That was fun," Trish said watching Randy walk off.

"Yeah it was," said Maria.

"So you guys all want to make a bet?" asked Candice.

"What bet?" asked Stacy.

"To see who will make him fall for you first, without him being so nervous," said Candice smiling. "But what it's worth," said Trish. "Whoever wins gets Randy," said Candice.

"You're on," they said together as Candice smiled

"We have Three weeks to do that, and the bet starts tonight," she said grinning, as they nodded. Each diva can imagine being with Randy Orton.

"Man that was close," said Randy making sure he was far away from them, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he jumped, he turn to see who it was.

"My god John you scared me," said Randy, as John laughed.

"Why are you sweating," said John laughing.

"Maybe because SOMEONE look scary," said Randy smirking as John stopped laughing.

"Aright come on let's go," John said as they got in the car and head to the club.

Well what do you guys think. Review and thanks for reading.


	3. Saving her, and plan didn't work out?

"So tell me why were you really sweating at first," said John,driving.

"Look it's nothing serious," said Randy, thinking about what just happened.

"If you say so," said John.

"Who else is going to be there?" asked Randy.

"Well I don't know," said John as they got to the club then they walk in.

"I'm heading to the bar, you want anything?" asked John.

"No thanks," said Randy as John nodded and headed to the bar, while Randy wandered around.

"It's real hot in here," said Randy as he got out the back door for some fresh air.

"Maybe I should leave," said Randy as he turned and saw Stacy who was also taking some fresh air.

"Why do I always get around them," said Randy as he turn to walk away.

"Randy," said Stacy, but Randy pretend he didn't hear her and keep walking, then ran.

"Whew, that was close," said Randy as he got away from her. As he started walking he saw Dave Batista.

"Hey Dave," he said as he made his way over to him.

"What's up Randy," said Dave as Randy approached him.

"Nothing much, you?" he asked.

"I'm cool, you know just hanging out and stuff," said Dave as they were walking.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" asked Randy as Dave laughed.

"Why aren't you with YOUR girlfriend?" Dave ask him back as Randy look down.

"I don't have one," he said.

"What, I mean, I'm sure lot's of girls like you," said Dave.

"Well, I don't know," said Randy

"Well, I got to go somewhere later dude," said Dave as he patted Randy on the back.

"Later," he said. As Randy keep walking, he heard a scream.

"HELP!" that voice said as Randy followed it, then he reach to an alley and saw a girl being drag by a man.

"Hey!" yelled Randy as the man look at him then he let go of her and ran off. Randy ran over to the girl.

"You okay?" asked Randy, then he remember her face,

"I'm okay," said Candice.

"You uh, you want me to take you to the police or anything," said Randy feeling so uncomfortable.

"No, just take me back to my hotel," said Candice as she got up and walk with Randy.

"Thanks, Randy," she said.

"No problem," said Randy, as they finally reached the hotel, and walk in then they enter the elevator.

"You wanna come in?" asked Candice.

"Um, no thanks, I'm just gonna head back," said Randy as he quickly walk away.

"Wait," she said, but too late he was gone.

"So I guess your plan didn't work at all," said a voice from behind as Candice turned quickly.

"He's not as easy as I think he would be" said Candice.

"You should have known," said Trish Stratus.

"Whatever, but I'm not going to give up that easily," said Candice as she enter her hotel room and shut it.

"Wait to see what I have plan," said Trish smirking as she headed off to her hotel room.

I am so sorry for not updating, I was sorta busy, but I don't know will I be able to update soon because school will stat soon and, I'll try to update the rest as soon as possible just let me know which story do you guys really want to be updated so I can work on it, thanks for reading


	4. Plan didn't work out, Stacy got rejected

Sorry I havent been updating for so long, it's just that I have been really busy. SO here it goes.

It was another Monday Night Raw for Randy Orton. He sighed as he went into his locker room. Just as John Cena walked in.

"Hey man whats up," said John.

"Nothing much," said Randy.

"So you wanna hang out tonight?" asked John.

"Not really," said Randy getting ready with his match against Shawn Michaels.

"Dude, you ditched me last time," said John.

"I told you I didn't want to go," said Randy.

"Whatever, good luck with your match," said John.

"Thanks," said Randy as John left.

Then there was a knock on the door, as Randy went to open the door and was surprised to see who was there.

"Trish, what's up," said Randy.

"Oh I just wanted to know how you were doing that's all," said Trish letting herself in.

"Shit," Randy mumbled.

"What," said Trish.

"Oh, nothing," said Randy already getting annoyed with girls.

"So I was thinking maybe we could…." Randy did not want to hear what was next, he was thinking about her, wonder what she is doing now.

Then a knock at the door as Randy went to open it and there was Maria.

"Hi Randy!" said Maria excitedly.

"Hi Maria/" said Randy glad she was here, couldn't take anymore with Trish blabbering.

"So, Randy your interview is in 5 minutes." said Maria.

"Oh okay I'm coming," said Randy as he was leaving.

"Talk later Trish," as he closed the door.

"Damn Maria," said Trish, as she also left.

As Randy finish his interview with Maria he said bye and left.

"Hey Randy," said Shawn as he made his way over.

"So you excited about our match tonight," said Shawn.

"Oh yeah can't wait for you to kick my ass," said Randy laughing.

"Okay, I'll see you later man," said Shawn and he left.

Then Randy headed to the caterer. He heard those giggles again, as he still step inside.

"Hi Randy," said Lita.

"Hi," said Randy not looking at her.

"So Randy why did you ignore me yesterday," said Stacy.

"I didn't ignore you," said Randy feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes you did, I call your name like twice then you ran," said Stacy as everybody was staring at Randy.

"Think Randy think," he said to himself.

"Well I watched The Grudge 2 couple days ago, and I thought there was voices in my head and I kinda thought you were the grudge so I got scared and ran," said Randy in a relief.

"Okay," said Stacy not believing a word he said.

"Yeah I'll see ya," said Randy starting to leave.

"Wait, do you want to do something tonight?" asked Stacy.

"No, thanks," said Randy as he left quickly.

"What was that?" said Torrie laughing.

"He said no," said Stacy not believing what she just heard.

"You're not gonna faint are you," said Torrie laughing.

"Shut up Torrie," said Stacy.

"Okay so I'm next," said Torrie as she was getting up.

"Watch my magic," said Torrie as she winked at them.

"Well good luck!," said Stacy warning her.

"You got rejected," said Lita laughing.

"Don't make me drop you," said Stacy who is very angry.

As Lita shut up and left.

So what do you guys think?


	5. Alpha Note

Sorry guys about me not updating lately I'm just pretty busy and stuff.

Things have been pretty screwed for me getting a new obsession. Okay so The question is do you guys want me to continue writing all my stories because I don't think I'm a very good Author though I am creative so give me some ideas of stories or pairings anything. Just review and tell me. Right I gotta bounce so see ya!


End file.
